


A Great Day to Swim

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, Pool, Summer, Swimming, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #6: Pool</p><p>A hot, summer day seems like the perfect day to go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Day to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/147159607595/a-great-day-to-swim

“So, my dad’s going out of town this weekend,” Blaine said as he and Kurt sat at their table in the middle of The Lima Bean one hot July day. 

“Which means?” Kurt asked curiously. 

Blaine smiled mischievously. “Which means the tension level in my house is going to drop tremendously and you can come over without fear of judgement on either of us.”

“And what do you suppose we do at your house?”

“Well, considering that my mother doesn’t see any difference between me having a boyfriend and my brother having a girlfriend, we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies, make out in my room, and have fun in the pool.”

Kurt grinned. “Well then. I'll be there.”

That Saturday morning, Blaine sent off a text to Kurt to tell him that his father had officially left and that it was clear to come over. An hour or so later, Kurt pulled into the Andersons’ driveway. He grabbed his bag off the passenger's seat before heading up the sidewalk and knocking on the front door.

Blaine was at the door within seconds. “You know you don't have to knock,” he said, stepping aside to let Kurt in.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “So what's the plan?”

“Did you bring a swimsuit?” 

Kurt lifted his bag. “Right here.”

“Well, go put it on. The water's really nice right now and the house is blocking the sun so a quarter of the pool is shady right now in class you didn't want to be in the sun.”

“Okay,” Kurt responded and headed to the bathroom to change.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to find Blaine sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, eating a small snack and talking with his mother as he waited on Kurt. Pam, Blaine’s mother spotted Kurt first, and rushed around the counter to greet her son's boyfriend.

“It's so nice to see you Kurt. Are you enjoying your summer?” she asked kindly.

“I am, Mrs. Anderson,” he replied politely before climbing onto one of the stools next to Blaine.

“Kurt, I’ve told you to call me Pam. Now, do you want a snack or something to drink before you boys head outside?”

“No, I’m good.”

Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend and then turned back to face his mother. “There’s some Diet Coke in the fridge for him.”

Pam laughed as she walked over to the fridge and opened the door to find the Diet Coke that Blaine had mentioned. She grabbed one of the cans and passed it over to the teenager who gratefully accepted the can. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said, popping open the top of the can and taking a sip. 

“No problem,” Pam said smiling. “I’m going to grill lunch so that you boys can stay outside as long as you want. And no need to worry about what Blaine’s dad might say because he’s gone until Wednesday.” She knew that Kurt and Blaine tried to avoid her husband whenever he was there and were more reserved as well. She didn’t want them to think they had to be reserved with her around. 

“Thanks, Mom,” Blaine said, hopping off the stool to throw away his trash. He stood next to Kurt’s stool and held out a hand that Kurt took almost immediately. “Ready to head outside, babe?” he asked.

Kurt took one last sip of his Diet Coke before hopping off of his stool and following his boyfriend outside to the pool. They boys pulled off their t-shirts and jumped into the cool water. They tread water for a minute or so, and then Blaine makes the first move, cupping his hand under the water and pushing it forcefully towards Kurt, dousing him in water.

“Oh it’s on, Anderson,” Kurt says, splashing Blaine in return.

“Bring it Hummel,” Blaine teased. 

Quickly, the pool turned into a splash war with water flying in all directions as the boys tried to douse the other in water. However, when laughter turned into coughing, Blaine immediately stopped and swam over to his boyfriend, pulling Kurt to the shallow end of the pool so that he could stand and then patting him on the back as Kurt coughed.

“You okay?” Blaine asked once Kurt’s coughing had ceased. 

Kurt, who was trying to catch his breath, whispered, “Need a drink.”

Blaine flew out of the pool and grabbed the diet coke that was still on the counter and brought it out to Kurt who smiled graciously as he took a few sips of the drink.

“Thanks,” he said, handing the drink back to Blaine who set the can down on a nearby table before getting back into the pool.

“No problem. What happened though?” Blaine asked.

“I was laughing while we were having that water war and inhaled some water by accident.”

“Okay, so maybe that’s not the smartest idea in the world,” Blaine said, ready to stop doing anything that may cause Kurt to breathe in water.

Kurt laughed. “I’m fine. You can quit worrying about me.”

“I just love you,” Blaine said softly.

“I know you do. And I love you too.” Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine chastely. But we were having fun, so come on.” Kurt took off swimming back towards the deeper end. Blaine took off after him, grabbing the beach ball along the way.

The boys splashed and played around some more, but when Pam Anderson walked outside with food to grill, they were leaning up against the edge of the pool talking and occasionally sharing kisses and smiling at each other. 

Pam smiled at the boys and silently walked by towards the grill. It took several minutes before Kurt and Blaine realized she was out there as well. They blushed as they stepped out of the pool and walked over to Pam to see what she was cooking. It was a great day for them to eat outside, so they did so, before heading in and curling up on the couch together and watching movies for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, after Kurt had left, Pam handed Blaine a plate of food for dinner and smiled at her son.

“What?” he asked when he noticed her smiling at him.

“Kurt’s good for you,” she answered.

Blaine blushed and smiled. “I love him.”

“That was obvious. And it was equally obvious that he loves you too. I’m glad you found someone here in Ohio.”

“I am too.”

“Invite him back over to come swimming at any time. I know it’s a long summer and that you haven’t decided if you’re going to change schools, so he can come over anytime. Even if your dad’s here, I’ll make sure he leaves you boys alone.”

Blaine smiled up at his mother. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/147159607595/a-great-day-to-swim


End file.
